


Jingle Bell Rock

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Blowjobs, Christmas fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Twincest, handjobs, high school!au, implied bottom!dean, implied top!cas, inappropriate reactions to christmas carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Dean will never be able to view Christmas songs the same way again...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my December entry for the [SPN Rare Pair Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). My prompt was 'carols' and somehow instead of doing something cute and fluffy, I ended up with PWP ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, feel free to come yell at me about dcj headcanons on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

Dean is never going to be able to go Christmas caroling again.

Which he of course didn’t know until he and his family are dressing up nice and warm to go around their neighborhood bringing holiday cheer.  Hell, he didn’t even realize it until they arrived at the first house and started singing “O Christmas Tree.”  How quickly his dick got hard at the sound of the familiar tune surprised even him.

And it’s completely Cas and Jimmy’s fault.

The Novak twins are Dean’s best friends.  Have been since any of the three could remember.  Completely inseparable, everyone jokes it’s only a matter of time before the twins start fighting over who gets to date Dean.  

Yeah, not so much.

The twins, as it turned out, are perfectly content to share and Dean’s perfectly content to be shared.  They made that pretty clear halfway through their junior year when they’d crawled into bed with Dean one night while he slept over, each twin taking a side as they kissed and touched and slid their hands below the waistband of his boxers...  Nearly a year later the threesome’s still going strong.  Obviously they keep it a secret - hickies only appearing below the collars of their shirts, PDA kept to a minimum and only when they were sure no one’s looking their way.

All of that, though, is just a side note to Dean’s current predicament.  Because it seems a stretch to say that dating twins would result in inopportune Christmas song induced boners.  

Now if he were getting a boner to Led Zeppelin, that wouldn’t exactly be an new experience for Dean.  Whenever Cas and Jimmy come over to the Winchester household to fool around, they throw on some music and turn the volume up to 11 so no one could hear the _filthy_ sounds the twins always manage to draw out of Dean (or each other, depending on their mood).  He’s been blown while listening to Stairway to Heaven more times than he can count.

The normally strict, super religious Novak parents aren’t fond of having the twins blast music, so getting each other off isn’t an option there.  Pity, because the idea of Mr. and Mrs. Novak walking in on their perfect their little boys jerking each other off is admittedly a huge turn on for Dean (and maybe on his bucket list).  Whenever he’s at their place, he feels tempted to push those boundaries and get the twins hard and achy and needy… But they’re usually pretty firm in their refusal to do anything at home without the music to cover up their moans.

(Which of course brings up the question of how the twins first started dating each other given how little opportunity they’d have to explore each other at home… but Dean’s never pried and kinda likes the mystery of it.)

There’s of course one **huge** exception to the Novak music ban…

Christmas carols.

Starting December 1st, they play them nonstop and the twins’ house became fair game for all of the terribly naughty ideas that go through their pretty little heads.

Normally they don’t even fool around that often.  Maybe once a week, sometimes more if they have the time and don’t need to do homework.  Usually if the three of them are together, they’re genuinely hanging out.  But once Christmas season officially starts in the Novak household, all bets are off.  It’s like the twins are on a mission to see how many orgasms they can wring out of each other in the span of a month.  

The answer: a helluva lot.

It’s Christmas Eve and so far they were averaging about one and a half a day each, but the twins had plans to up it to a solid two by the new year.  Dean hoped his dick is up for it and prayed they’ll show mercy on him when they room together in college next year.  He suspected all hell will break loose once the constant supervision is gone and the twins are left to their own devices.  

So Dean’s current situation - his cock pressed tightly against the denim of his jeans, throbbing in need with every additional note he’s forced to not only listen to but _sing_ \- makes a lot more sense.  Every time they move to another house, Dean falls behind and desperately tries to adjust himself to relieve pressure, maybe even palming himself briefly when no one’s looking.  He looks down the line of homes in their neighborhood, silently counting them and trying to guess how long it’ll be

The whole thing is like a greatest hits of the twins fucking him.  “Silent Night” reminds him of Cas blowing him while Jimmy jerks him off.  “The Twelve Days of Christmas” brings forth a vivid picture of the twins 69ing while Dean was gagged and tied to a chair, unable to even touch himself.  “Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer” is him kneeling before the twins as they jerk themselves off, their come hitting his tongue and cheeks just as the last few notes play.  

There is literally no carol that is safe, that has no come-filled memory that makes him squirm and shiver.  

Dean has never been so wound up before in his whole life.  Yeah, he’s come in his pants, but that usually requires some pretty vigorous humping or over the clothes action.  Yet here he is, about to blow his load surrounded by family and friends because each fucking word they sing is like a caress or kiss from Cas and Jimmy.  

 _Somehow_ he survives the ordeal, nearly sprinting back home.  Everyone’s having a big Christmas Eve dinner there, but it’ll take them a while to get everything set up and he should be able to disappear upstairs and take care of himself.  If he’s lucky, they won’t bug him to help set the table or something until he’s calmed down a bit (and, you know, gotten a chance to clean himself up).  

When he opens the front door, he yells something back to his parents (what, he has no idea,a but they let him go so he figures it must’ve been at least somewhat coherent) before taking the stairs two at a time.  Bursting into his room, he slams the door shut at the same time he reaches for his pants.  He’s just about shimmied out of his pants when a voice behind him makes him jump out of his skin.

“I think he was going to get himself off without us.”

Spinning on his heels, he’s both surprised and relieved to see the twins sitting on his bed, the picture of relaxed comfort.  “What are you two doing here?” he asks.  His voice is rough, but he hopes he can blame it on the cold weather.  

The twins don’t buy it.  Their grins turn predatory as their eyes wander down to the bulge in his boxers and the way his pants strain around this thighs.  

“You have a good time caroling?”

Dean swallows.  He knows that look.  “Something like that.”  He goes for cocky and self-assured, but he sounds far too strangled and on edge.

Of course he’s fucking on edge, he’s been a gentle breeze away from coming for a good hour now.

Jimmy springs off the bed and starts stalking towards him.  “You want us to help with that?”  He nods towards Dean’s erection and winks.  “What’s got you so worked up anyway?”

“You’re kidding me, right?” he grits out incredulously.  “You two assholes have been jerking me off to every damn Christmas song known to man!”

“So,” Jimmy purrs as he steps in front of Dean, holding him by the collar of his plaid overshirt, “You gonna get hard every time you go Christmas caroling from now on?  Because I think we can work with that.  Cassie, you think we can work with that?”

Castiel’s at Dean’s computer, scrolling through playlists.  “If Dean’s developed a new fetish, I believe it’s our duty as his boyfriends to indulge him in it.”

“I do _not_ have a fetish-”  The music starts playing.  As “Jingle Bell Rock” starts blaring through his speakers, his cock twitches and he can’t quite suppress the full body shudder that goes through him.  The last time he heard this song, the twins were on top of him furiously licking at his cock as they fought with each other over who would get to blow him.

Castiel walks over to join them at the same time that Jimmy drops to his knees.  While one brother works down Dean’s boxers, the other walks up behind him and holds his hips in place.  Jimmy looks up at him, batting his eyelashes a couple time, as he takes Dean into his mouth and starts .

“Sing along, Dean,” Castiel orders, grinding into the cleft of Dean’s ass.  “Show us what we missed out on while you were out caroling.”

“Cas…” he whines.  Cas’ hands reach around to still Jimmy’s movements on his cock, holding him in place as Cas mouths at his ear.  

“Do as I say, or it’ll be Jimmy sucking me off while you’re forced to watch.  I doubt you’ll enjoy going down to dinner with your needs unattended to.”

Dean makes a pitiful noise, but as the song continues playing, he sings with a shaky voice.  “Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…”  His breath hitches into a relieved gasp once Jimmy starts moving again, and Dean misses a few lines before Cas pinches him.  “What a bright time, it’s the right time, to rock the night away…”

It takes a great deal of concentration to get the words out, but he manages.  “Good,” Cas praises and Jimmy hums agreement.  “Doing so well.”

He preens a little at that and does his best to finish the song off strong…  Only to have a few brief seconds of silence before it repeats.  “No,” he gasps and then groans.  After a particularly hard thrust from Cas and the blunt edge of teeth from Jimmy, Dean obediently sings along.  

By the time the song’s halfway done, Dean is a needy mess.  Each word has him alternating thrusts forward into Jimmy’s eager mouth and backwards into Cas, wishing Cas didn’t still have any clothes on, that they maybe had some lube, that he were being filled-

“Mix and mingle- oh _fucking hell_!”  The twins work him through his orgasm, expertly knowing when to stop milking him and let him collapse backward into Castiel’s waiting arms.

The song cycles through two or three more times before Dean’s recovered enough to stand on his own.  “Ugh, turn that off.”

Jimmy cackles, turning it up even louder before stopping the music completely.  “What, you over your music kink already?”

“I do _not_ have a music kink,” he grumbles.  “If anything, I have a twin kink.”

“Yes, you do.”  Jimmy slides into his arms and kisses him deep, forcing the taste of his own come into Dean’s mouth before patting his cheek a couple times.  “And I very much appreciate that fact.”

Castiel pulls Dean’s boxers and jeans back into place, staying behind him as he reaches around to zip them back up and re-do the belt.  “So do I.”

“Hey, you don’t want me to…”  He gestures vaguely between the twins before making a rude hand gesture.  They raise their eyebrows at that.

“I think we’ve disappeared long enough that suspicions will be raised if we don’t make a reappearance.”

“Yeah, _somebody_ took too long to come.”

“We’ll save it for after dinner.”

“Or during dinner, if you’re feeling bold enough for a handjob under the table.”

“Mmm,” Castiel hums in approval.  “I like the way you think.”

“Sure,” Dean mumbles as he follows them downstairs.  “You’ve already defiled every Christmas carol known to man, what’s the harm of adding family dinner to the mix.”

The twins put on a face of mock offense, but Dean sees right through it.  Damn does he love those kinky SOB’s.


End file.
